a crossover beef between strong men over a pretty girl
by SharpHermit
Summary: the title pretty much sums it up . the first chapter is a little boring but chapter 2 will have more bam boom pow fighting in it .


**a fanfic about princess peach being kidnapped by bowser again but this time she manages to escape but finds herself traveling through a hidden world unlike any she's ever been in before . i switch characters every now and then for different adventures that all lead up to the same result and same amount of time it took the others to get to the point of moving on like a video game almost . like how resident evil 2 was with disk A and dist B . **

the large stone doors began to open revealing princess peach walking into the ballroom slowly in a beautiful ruby red corset dress with ripped ruffles mixed in with reguler ruffles forming a long frilly gown that complimented her body well , exposing all of her right leg up to her thigh , the fabric held together with beaded red rubies and golden chains to match her crown yet it had elegance all going together smoothly with red pumps . golden ankle bracelets that resembled chains of a prisoner ..in this case a prisoner of love fit loosly around her ankles , this masterpiece was delivered straight from hyrule, hand picked by ganondorf himself with the help of his minions of course...sure a little wicked looking but its the thought that counts .

all eyes went to the princess for it was the first time they had ever seen her in something that was not pink and with red ruby lipstick .. she looked absolutely stunning ...unbelievably so but all for ganon ..and ganon alone .

taking her by the hand he pulled her in forcefully to his chest as she blushed with her hand landing against this bold masculine chest with her other dainty little hand intertwined his . spinning in a waltz to the dance floor with her dress fluttering about just enough to show some leg , the men watch in envy as ganon occasionally stuck his tongue out at them or flipped them off over her shoulder with the beautiful blonde completely unaware of his actions towards them ..mario could only bite down on his hat holding back all of his rage for the sake of peaches special night . her birthday .

but that doesn't explain how or why ganondorf the evil lord is their in the mushroom kingdom ..let us recap in a wonderful adventure …

flashback …

princess peach has been kidnapped by the evil bowser who's flying away with her laughing maniacal through a strange graveyard he was cornered into by Mario trying to get away.

Mario jumped on the head of a dry bones giving him a boost for another high jump reaching for the horrible clown copter that mario has always pictured to laugh at him each time he fails ..reaching his hand out towards the ledge he grabbed onto the edge as the copter got higher pulling himself up to the inside reaching for the princesses hand holding on when bowser punched him in the face repeadedly but mario kept holding on getting a better grip on the princess when fifteenth smack knocked him off . down he went with peach managing to hit his head on every single branch of the dead trees on the way down onto a flat wooden grave platform were peach fell on top of him . the wooden grave started to crack for a moment as Mario's eyes followed the stars circling his head , the wood beneath them caved in ..Mario should really lay off the pasta ...they began to fall when mario grabbed onto a root sticking out of the side near the top of the hole losing his grip on princess peach grabbing her by the bottom of her dress .

"phew." Mario sighed when suddenly peaches dress began to tare causing her to fall below into what seemed like a bottomless pit , peach screamed out his name hysterically reaching for him as he held his hand out for her unwilling to dive after her with the light fading away .peach fell deeper and deeper into the black abyss , the sight of Mario gone and her hand still reaching out for his... towards the end a blue light began to shine it looked like an underwater cave where she made a splash into it sinking deep beneath the water..she lost her breath with her vision slowly getting fuzzy seeing fast black shadow's swim by her as she lost consciousness .

she awoke on a rock surface facing the water she fell into soaking wet and coughing looking around ." where is this place " ? she said before being scared the shit out of by a little zora peeking at her with widened eyes from the water ."ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed covering her eyes before being confronted by more of them . " is that anyway to react to a kind bunch of zoras who saved you ?" said the little one placing his hands on his hips as peach's hands began to move away from her eyes .

"you..you can talk ..!"

" you don't say * nick cage face *

peach was trembling even more before fainting out of fear...only to wake up with another zora looking directly into her face .

" good morning beautiful."

*gasp *

"morning isn't that exciting lady calm down ".

"its just that you talk ..."

"but of course doesn't everybody? "

well if i think about it my captor is a talking turtle and I'm a princess who gets saved by a plumber of all people so i guess talking sea creatures shouldn't be strange ..oh..but i bet i hurt their feelings ..she thought looking down ..

one of the zora's helped her up , she looked at them noticing five young ones that saved her. she curtsied out of gratitude as they tried to mimic her actions falling to the floor and giggling as peach covered her mouth giggling a bit too.

"do forgive me ive just never seen anything like you before ".

"hee hee we can forgive you since your pretty ". the boy said as the others nodded .

"say..where am i exactly ?"

the fish boy smiled a bit with his friends making a blush out of happyness .

"you're at the bottom of lake hylia ." one said tilting his head .

"I've never heard of that... how did i get here ?"

"you fell from the forbidden magical opening up their , no one has ever been able to go up there before so my mom tells me ...it has some barrier on it that no one can get through " . one child made silly wizard gestures describing as a couple other little zora's laughed a little from watching .

peach looked up to find a shining green and blue portal like opening on the ceiling ..gasping .

" i know right ! but now that you're awake do you mind telling us what its like up their ? " the young zora's gathered around peach sitting down with excitement filled in their eyes ..they looked as if they were seven or 8 years old if not a tad younger .

"well i don't know ..i have to get back to someone important ."

"oh come on please ? ." a little one said innocently .

"yea weve never had a chance to hear what's up there and if you tell us a little we promise to give you a map of hyrule ."

peach looked down to them and smiled i mean how could she resist such cute little children with pure souls full of adventure . "sure but just one story ".she said .

an hour went by as peach lost track of time telling wonderful adventures about her kingdom and how Mario would always save her from danger when she looked down realising her watch was broken from the water damage .

" oh no my watch" she said a little worried.

" don't worry princess i know a good place to get it fixed , if you want we could give you directions ."

"oh ?" she said folding her hands smiling .

"yea like we promised fall , wait here for a sec ." one said rubbing his nose . the children scattered about the underwater cave room jumping into the water openings when a treasure chest popped out of the water slamming onto the floor in front of peach as she fell backwards a bit . the children got out of the water with one reaching inside giving her a map of hyrule .

you got a map of hyrule so the text said as peach held it in the air ..

"here take this map princess if you follow were we have the map marked you should get into town were you can fix your watch no problem."

"thank you kids but i really must get back up to mushroom plains ." she attempted to climb up the rock wall as the children watched her but she couldn't get through the portal from a magic force field and ended up falling back down into the water were a zora pulled her out again .

"i couldnt get back up their ..." she said panting .

"it's not your fault princess, no can get up there its just impossible ."

"oh no..well i have to at least try .." she said whimpering.

"hmm well maybe there's someone in hyrule who knows how to get up their "

"you really think so." peach said with her worried tone fading away "but who?"

"ooh ooh i know , how about link ! " the smallest child blurted out flailing his arms around in excitement .

"yea link is - is known to be a big hero around hyrule who can pull off just about anything , i bet if you found him he could help you get through the barrier somehow ."

peaches eyes lit up with hope as the children walked with her to the end of the underwater cave entrance leading out deeper underneath hyrule's lake .

" we can take you up to the surface and back down here when you want to during the day but that's all we can do for you because once it gets late are moms will get angry if we're not home in time for dinner ."

"thank you all so much ..."

one of the smallest of the children tugged onto the side of peaches ripped dress with peach looking down at him .

" when you come back with link make sure you tell us more of stories of your adventures before you return to the mushroom plains."

princess peach nodded .

and with that they grabbed onto peaches hands jumping into an opening inside the underwater cave swimming up into lake hylia and for the princess ...deeper into the foreign lands of hyrule .


End file.
